overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lukrut Volve
Lukrut Volve (ルクルット・ボルブ) was a Silver ranked adventurer and a ranger of the Swords of Darkness. Appearance Lukrut had a blonde hair and brown eyes that gives him a cheerful look. He wore a leather armor, and had a thin body with his long and skinny limbs gave him the impression of a spider. Personality Lukrut had a flirtatious personality when dealing with those of the opposite sex. He was an optimistic, even when faced with rejection and was tenacious in overcoming challenges of the heart. While seemingly acting like a buffoon, he was serious when the situation called and had a strong sense of duty as an adventurer. Background Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Lukrut and his teammates see Momon and Nabe, who are attempting to procure a job let both teams work together. However, when Nfirea Bareare came to make a direct request of Momon. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly, with Lukrut and his teammates pick off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, Lukrut quickly realizes that their fellow companions are no mere adventurers. He looks upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Lukrut and his teammates advance cautiously but is ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they have no intention to start a fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey During their stay in Carne Village, he and his teammates are introduced to the Wise King of the Forest which Momon tamed.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest After completing the request, Lukrut and his teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Lukrut is killed at the hands of Clementine and Khajiit Dale Badantel as he attempts to buy time for Ninya and Nfirea to escape. Lukrut along with Peter and Dyne are then turned into zombies and are later killed by Momon to free them of their fate.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death Abilities As a silver ranked adventurer and ranger of the group, he had confidence in his archery skills. He had keen senses due to being a ranger that allows him to sense, hear, and see things that normal people cannot in a forest. Main Equipment * Soft Leather Armor * Composite Longbow Relationships Momon Lukrut was at first jealous of the fact that Momon had the company of the beautiful woman, Nabe. After seeing him in action however, he was simply awed at the latter's prowess as a warrior and accepted that someone like him should have a beautiful partner. Nabe Upon meeting the beautiful magic caster, Lukrut instantly fell for her, confessing his love. Unfortunately, due to Nabe's dislike of humans, she rejected him. However, despite her rejection he kept constantly flirting with her, much to her annoyance. Peter Mauk Peter was willing to punish Lukrut when the latter's antics went too far. Ninya Lukrut was willing to give his life to give Ninya a chance to escape and save her sister. Dyne Woodwonder Both shared a friendly competitive relationship. Dyne always insisted that he was more stronger than Lukrut as a druid. Trivia Quotes * (To Nabe): "I have fallen for you! It's love at first sight! Please go out with me!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Lukrut Volve Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Archers Category:Rangers Category:Adventurers Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom